Maid In Manhattan
by JBrizz
Summary: Bella Swan and her son are just trying to make it living in the projects of Manhattan.Working for a maid service at an expensive hotel. Rich, successful, Edward Masen, has one last concert to final his tour. He's here in Manhattan,or the hotel perhaps?
1. Chapter 1

**AN/: Hey! So, new story here!**

**Summary: _Bella Swan and her son are just trying to make it living in the projects of Manhattan. Bella, works for a maid service at an expensive hotel. Rich, successful, Edward Masen, has one last concert to final his tour. He's here in Manhattan, or is he closer that she thinks maybe the hotel perhaps?-Based off of Maid in Manhattan._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bella or Edward for that matter-tear. None of the Twilight characters really. But, I do own Aaron! woot woot! and some other characters later on.  
**

* * *

Maid In Manhattan

"Dreams pass into reality of action. From the actions stems the dream again; and it's interdependence produces the highest form of living."

-Anais Nin

Prologue

Should I go right?

Or left?

That way?

Or this way?

Can I take the road to a promising future or go straight for the dead end?

Is there even a road for a promising future? They tell your to "never settle for anything less" but, what is less nowadays? Seriously, maybe the Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren, that my sister constantly shoves in my face every chance she gets. Or hmmm….

How about all of those piano concerts my son wants to go to but, it is clearly impossible for his "just hanging in there class" of a mother. So, "never settle for less?" is that what this is all about?

Well,

How about this, less is _all_ I can afford.

Shocking! Nah, it's not.

Irritating! Yeah, it is.

Lord knows it's not _all_ I want to settle for –scoff- of course not! Who does…

But, hey which way am I suppose to go?

Left or right?

Up or down?

Do I take neither?

Both?

Can I even handle anything _more _than _less_?

Does _less_ have Bella's name written all over it!?

Hmmm.

I don't know.

However, Mr. Lewis Carrol, I will have to disagree with you; how can _any _road get me there if I'm not sure which _one_ exactly?

* * *

Chapter One

"Aaron! your going to have to hurry up babe!"

He ran in slightly flushed, winter hat in hand, sweater-less!

"Mom," he breathed as if he was out of breath."I can't find my sweater." He pouted, unleashing those blue doe eyes that I grew so fondly of. A constant reminder of his low-life father.

I walked in our small one bedroom and den apartment, decorated with old furniture, and a dusty 20 inch T.V sitting lonely in the corner of our "living room" -note sarcasm- over to my little boy who holds my heart dearly. Running my hands through his blond locks I patted him on the butt and told him to grab a pop-tart.

I found his sweater under the pile of mess he calls clothes on the floor. Seriously, the kid needs to clean his room once in a while, that's what happens with 8 year old boys who believe their "mommy's" pick up after them. Sitting on our small dining table I noticed Aaron looking intently at the newspaper infront of him; eyebrow's drawn together in deep concentration with a saddened expression. I looked over his shoulder to see what was causing my baby so much hurt. I felt water blur my gave over the title of the paper _"Edward Masen Makes Appearance in Manhattan for his Final Tour Of The Season"_

Edward Masen.

Edward_ Masen _

Edward _freakin' _Masen

Sigh. Edward Masen, in other words, my son's favorite musician; he has many, but it just so happens that Mr. Masen has more than just a #1 fan, more like admirer. Sigh. Aaron has been playing piano for two years now at his school. Basically, his first words were "I wanna be just like Edward Masen."

Darn you, Edward Mas-

"Mommy, don't beat your self up about this; I know, I understand mom." He coaxed me, but I could still hear and _feel _the tint of hurt in his voice and eyes.

I suck as a mother. Gah!

I nodded but couldn't help the teal from falling; my baby wrapped his arm's around my waist. He was pretty tall for a third-grader, up to my chest. Or I was just short.

Yeah, I'm just short.

He kept whispering that it was "ok" and "he understood". Aaron was no stranger to my sudden outburst of tears; he usually is the one who relieves me from them. I knew better though; he's just being mommy's strong young man, it's a false exterior. The kid hurts just as much as I do, I hear those whimpers in the middle of the night the day of a concert that "mom" wasn't able to afford.

Believe me, it breaks my heart to no end.

But, I will fix that, for _my_ baby.

------

"Bella baby!"

"Demitri." I nodded with a grin. I had just walked Aaron to his school, which is a couple of blocks down. Letting him know that his grandma, Renee, will be picking him up.

Renee. Sigh. Another subject, another day.

Now, I'm here at work, taking two buses to get to downtown Manhattan.

Life just doesn't get any better does it? -deep deep sarcasm-

He started whining as I was taking my time hanging my jacket on the hook; I couldn't help but burst out in laughter at his childish ways, the man was atleast 50! for God's sake!

I walked up to the counter and smirked at him which clocking in for my morning shift, while weekends I have afternoons. TGIF.

"Bella." He scolded, wagging his index finger at me.

I grinned, placed my palms flat on the counter top while leaning in to kiss his cheek and whisper."You dirty old man." In a playful tone.

He just smiled widely like he had just won the lottery while I rolled my eyes.

"How's little man doing?"

"Good, good; he has a piano concert next month, so he's nothing but focused right now." I said secretly appraising my son for such an accomplishment.

Demitri just nodded and smiled; he really is as close of a grandpa Aaron would ever get, seeing as my Dad died two years after I was born, according to my mother. Demitri absolutely adores Aaron, and I always feel that pang in my chest when Aaron refers to him as "grandpa."

"See ya Mitri!" He laughed at my nickname as I walked down the basement of "High-top Hotel" Yes, expensive hotel to stay at. No, does NOT mean us employees, are payed as much.

Just as I was putting my apron around my waist very familiar hands stopped mine to tie it together.

"Hey Bells!" I chuckled at my overly perky co-worker/bestfriend (or as close as I'll get to one) Ramona, who is undeniably, extremely beautiful. You wouldn't believe her occupation held being a maid. With her carmel-dark skin, that puts my pale skin to shame. Her hazel eyes are what wins me everytime holding so much life in them while mine are a dull brown.

Lack of life, joy, and happiness.

Gee, I wonder why.

Ramona's dark brown _now_ jaw length hair contrasts with her skin tone as I looked at her through the mirror. Gasp!

"Mona!" She grinned knowingly."I love it! Very beautiful!." _Especially compared to me,_ I mused in my head. Knowing she would have my head if I said something like that. Ha! it's only true I look at my brown, once flowing locks that is now shoulder length, thrown up in a bun. To prevent my hair getting in the way of my job, I chopped off my mid back length hair two months ago. I traveled up the mirror, once again comparing my brown to her hazel.

As if she was sitting in my mind Mona narrowed her eyes, and pursed her lips, daring me to compare to her out loud; she was constantly telling me "Bella, Shut your trap girl! Your Stunning" "Stop being stupid Bells! Look in the mirror" or when she feels bold her words go something along the lines of "Say something else, and this hand will come in contact with your face" I always cower down at that point, to which she would wear a triumphant grin.

I sighed and forced a smile on my cherry lips, another insecurity. She didn't look convinced, but dropped the subject, to which I was thankful. Swatted my rear, and told me to get ready for room 212. I just smiled naturally this time; she really is more of a sister that my actual blood, _Bailey._

We do so many things together, that your would consider two long time sisters doing; shop, her son and my son are basically cousins, except they don't see too much of eachother other, seeing as we live across town in the projects of Manhattan.

I started this "heck hole" of a job two years ago, just to quit from another maid service job. Don't get me wrong I never planned on being a _maid_ all my life, but it seems to be all I can get at this point. Actually, I had my life all planned out, going to college becoming a journalist...

Unil,

_Mike_.

Long story short, we were two friends, drunk one night and well...

Tada!

Insert-Aaron-Insert.

Yeah, I know big mistake! But, I wouldn't take back the outcome for nothing in this world. No matter how much of a jerk Mike was to leave me and raise a child alone.

I started to walk in the bathroom after making the bed, and stripping the old sheets off the bed to dump them in the hamper to wash.

Normal routine.

As soon as I opened the door, someone cursed loudly under their breath, while hurrying to zip their pants. I jumped in the air with wide eyes and turned around immediately running out the door mumbling apologies, before catching a glimpse of bronze tousled hair.

* * *

**Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending."

-Maria Robinson

Chapter 2

I ran out or room 212 chuckling nervously to myself, beet red. That had to be the most embarrassing thing in life!

"Okay, you are seriously red as an apple what happened?" She snickered at my expression while I just glared back, finding nothing funny in this situation.

"Oh nothing, only _the_ most embarrassing thing in the history of embarrassing things!" I exhaled sarcastically.

"Well, what happened?" she repeated with false worry, but I could clearly see the amused glint in her eyes. I narrowed mine and scowled; she only smiled back innocently, encouraging me to go on.

" I was cleaning in room 212 right," I started as she nodded, "Well, I um.."

"Spit it out swanny!"

One corner of my mouth twitched at the nickname but kept going. "Ikindofwalkedinonamanpeeing!" I jumbled out

"Excuse me?" Said a half incredulous, half-humored Mona.

I sighed speaking slowly." I walked in on a man peeing."

"Was he cute?!" she said jumping up and down like a hyper-active child

"Mona!" I yelled."He was on the freakin' toilet what was I suppose to say; "_Hey, you may be on a toilet but your still HOT!"_

"So, he was cute." It was a statement rather than question.

But, as the situation kicked in, not to my surprise, Ramona busted out in uncontrollable laughter; she always find my "not-so-fond-moments" an amusing subject. I attempted a straight face, but failed miserably, finding humor in this situation as well. In no time we were both hanging on each other for dear life. Someone cleared their throat loudly, interrupting our annual "time of laughter"

"What tis' so funeez?" I turned to the spoil sport who just knocked off about five years of Mona and mine's life. Simone? When did she come in?

"Hey Simone." We greeted in unison, still recovering from giggles.

"Girls," she purred in her deep French accent."What tis' zee meaning of theez?" waving her hand around."You two should get to work before comes and zees you." She whispered as if it was top secret.

Simone, according to Ramona, has been here for about five years; she's 35 years old and has the figure of a super model seriously! With that whole fiancés accent going for her, both guy magnets in my book. My 24 year old curves make me extremely self-conscious next to her.

Cough-so does everyone else-Cough.

Shh. Don't tell Ramona.

But Thirty-five!

Thirty-_five!_

Thirty-_freakin'_-five!

And I can't even get a guy to acknowledge me. Oh wait! Yes, I can when they need new bed sheets the next morning!

Gah!

Great…

"Yeah Simone we were just leaving!" Ramona announced dragging me along by my wrist.

"Ouch Mona!" I complained and snatched my arm out of her hold.

"Shut up baby!" she was still amused by "Embarrass Bella Day" "That was too funny, leave it to you Bells!

"Yeah, yeah I know." I groaned, but still found it funny also. "I always find someway to humiliate myself."

She laughed while walking backwards."It's okay, that's part of the 'Bella Charm'" she said while waving goodbye. I snorted un-ladylike."See ya Bella!"

I waved goodbye. Room #301, let's see if I'll embarrass myself some more.

Highly likely.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey Aro." I greeted the head butler who has helped me along the way when I started; he's more of a brother than anything.

"Bella." He nodded; never much of a talker, but I love him none the less; His blue eyes twinkling with humor. I groaned in annoyance. _Ramona_, I growled

"Oh not you too! What did Mona tell your?"

"Nothing!" An overly cheery voice chimed in my ear, slinging her arm across my shoulder.

I shrugged it off and glared at the culprit. "Don't start with me Ramona Willis, I am hungry, this is lunch, and I _will_ eat." I said sternly, hoping to get my point across.

She glared right back, but humored with my rant." Don't get all iffy with me sweetie, 'snot my fault you constantly do stupid things to embarrass yourself."

I huffed and sat down at the table nibbling on my tuna sandwich. Aro, was if anything more amused by our little confrontation.

"C'mon Mona, leave Bella alone." I glared at him for _still_ finding this situation funny.

"Oh fine!" she huffed. "Such a baby." Mona muttered under her breath

I swear you wouldn't call us twenty-four year olds, _with children_!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So, daddy is like sending us where next summer?"

"I don't know Irina," a lady huffed, obviously annoyed."Why don't you ask daddy."

Oh great! I'm rewarded to clean "daddy's little girls" hotel room.

This should be fun! –Sarcasm, in case you forgot-

"Well, I just like know-" she stopped-The Irina girl- apparently noticing my presence. "Who are you?" she demanded with disgust.

What does it look like Bit-

You know, if this was anywhere else but _work_ I wouldn't be okay with her rudeness, but what's that saying? "the customers are _always_ right.

"Not always." I muttered under my breath. "Hello I'm Bella." No need not to be civil right.

Irina sneered, while the other forced a smile.

"Oh!" she started."Doesn't that mean beautiful in Italian, how lovely, listen I'm Tanya Denali and this is my sister Irina." She gestured with her hand feigning happiness to actually meet me.

Whatever..

"Hello." I repeated in a formal tone. Nodding at both of them, studying Irina's lack of clothing..

First off, The tight camisole just _barely_ covers her midrift.

Secondly, is there another word for something "bigger" than cleavage; she has so much chest showing you can hardly study her face.

Let me elaborate, one-hundred percent, definitely _fake_ cleavage. _How _much work did she have done.

I caught the glare Tanya gave me before covering it up with a false smile, walking over to her walk-in closet, one of the most expensive suites here. I continued my job with straightening the bed, dusting the table tops; spraying the job's chemicals on the window near the bed, someone rammed into me from behind. Irina.

"Oh my mistake," she spat."But, you missed a spot!"

I glared at her, ready to give a piece of my mind, ignoring the whole "customers are right" saying. Until Tanya wanted to get nosy.

"So, Bella" she started. "how long have you been here?" Anyone a mile a way could literally _smell_ the fake oozing off of her.

I posed a cheery smile."Two years." 'nuff said.

"What's it like being a _maid?"_ Obviously disgusted with my occupation.

I shrugged. "Pays bills," then I muttered."like you would know about that."

"Huh?"

"Hmm..Oh nothing."

"Oh ok." Apparently Irina caught it because she sent one last glower before dragging Tanya back into the walk-in closet.

I sighed.

Long day ahead.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

I ran through the corridors sprinting, and breathing heavily; Mrs. Lionel had me working later today, saying it would help me and I quote "practice for the position" to which I had NO CLUE what she was talking about. But, then again she always sends mix signals.

"Bye Demitri!" I yelled still running out the door, but slowed down just enough to notice someone shouting my name. Ramona.

"Mona," I said still sprinting, looking over my shoulder. "Look, I have to go it's late!"

"I know, I know!" she yelled. "But, I have something to tell you; I filled out your-" She tried but I cut her off

"Later please Mona" I screamed exasperated. "My baby is waiting for me!" And with that I took off to the bus stop.

--

"Hey baby." I said while walking through the door, scooping him up in my arms.

"Hey Ma," he kissed my cheek."How was work?"

I told my embarrassing story to which at my expense he laughed as much as Mona.

"Only you Ma."

"Yeah, I know everyone says that." I mumbled under my breath, still grinning from seeing my little boy after a long day. I looked up and noticed my mom sitting on the couch ogling the furniture in my apartment. "How's piano going babe?"

And with that he took off on explaining how his teacher Mrs. Smith loves his skills on the piano, and how now he's working on Mozart to play next month at Christmas. Seriously, I proud of him, for him to be eight years old he's pretty awesome.

I took a deep breath waiting for my response.

"That's wonderful Air." I kissed his forehead."Go take a shower I'll be in the den in a minute."

He looked between his grandma and I, before shooting a sympathetic glance in my way, and scurried off.

As soon as my mom heard the shower cut on she started. "Bella," Her voice full of disappointment and concern that I had to fight the urge to flinch."You have to find a difference place." fingering the old fabric of the sofa. "Your son sleeps in a _den_ for God's sake!" this time I did flinch. "And this furn-"

"Mom," I sighed. "What do you expect me to do, it's the best I can afford righ-"

"Honey Bai-" she started, but I could fill the anger boil up at whose name was about to roll off her lips.

"Don't dare say _her_ name." I said spitting out her."You know as well as I know Bailey could give a hoot about me; I asked her for a little cash last month, and she gave me a lecture like _I _was _her _child." shaking my head vehemently stopping the tears from shedding.

My eyes started to sting, this subject was too touchy for me and it seems as if I'm constantly arguing with my mother over this situation!

"But, you know Bailey's right; she's only telling the truth." she whispered. I shook my head not wanting to hear this right now! This is my life, at least I'm taking care of him! Without leaving him out in the streets. I know my living isn't the most _right._

"Mom, please go." I pleaded, hoping my voice didn't crack, knowing me it probably did.

She gave one last longing glance, before walking out the door. I sank to the couch wrapping my arms around my self sobbing. I felt tiny arms wrap around my torso a couple of minutes later, humming his piano music in my ear.

_My Baby._

_--_

"Grandpa!" Aaron yelled running behind the counter to Demitri.

"Aaron, my boy how's life?" I clocked in for my afternoon shift, signaling with my eyes for them to behave to be good, receiving innocent eyes in return. Last night, was well how do you put it..

Stressful,

how about..hmmm...

_Tiring.  
_

I hardly got any sleep last night, and most of it was being rocked by Aaron. You know, sometimes I feel like _he's _the parent, I chuckled to myself.

"You know what, I really do see good things for you in the future honey." Ramona said out of nowhere, since I told her about last night. It's why I feel so comfortable with her, I could seriously tell her anything.

"Yeah highly doubt that." I scoffed.

"I'm serious-" she started but interrupted by someone knocking on the locker room door before sticking their head in. "There's oppurtunity knocking now." she sang in a whisper. I swatted her arm and told her to shut up.

"Ms. Swan, may I have a word." I looked at Mona, and she shrugged.

I walked down the corridors of the hotel admiring Victoria's beauty!

Why is everyone pretty but me!

Ok I may sound like a child right now, but can you blame me. She's stunning! Her blond hair was pinned up in a stylish bun, wearing her signature red, cherry lipstick. The suit she had on was to die for, Donna Karan to be exact, knee length black pencil skirt, and the jacket rumpled with it looking like she just walked off a fashion show.

I spotted Mr. Skorkski and Aro in the room too and sat across from them.

"I assume you know why we called you down Isabella?"

"Actually sir, I don't." I answered.

What could they possibly need me for?

"Oh well if you wanted to become head maid along with Mr. Buck here," He gestured towards Aro."you could have come to us instead of sending Ms. Willis, we don't bite Miss." He smirked.

What?

" We really do think you qualify and to completely finish this form we needed your social security, sorry I didn't notice it yesterday when I gave you extra hours."Mrs. Lionel said, handing me the papers.

Ramona's hand writing, why that little-

"Ms. Swan" She prompted.

"Oh yes," I scribbled down my social security number, afterwards telling me I was free to leave.

--

"Oh stop being stubborn and accept what I did, this is my gift to you; I won't get a gift for two Christmas's in a row."

Great bargain.

"But Mona," I whined."you can't just write my name on things, you do know it's illegal right?" I smirked.

"Oh shut up!" she sighed."this could be your chance Bells, take it."

I nodded and was about to respond until my phone ringed.

_Mike. _It read, I called him earlier and he's just now calling.

"Hello Mike,"yes, you do know his performance is next month." Oh no Mike you _have to _come." "Well, tell Jessica to shove it som-"

"Oh my God! Bell-" Mona squealed holding up a beautiful Donna Karan suit, but I held up a hand letting her know I was still on the phone.

Long pause on the phone. "Mike," I sighed."Your doing it again."

Ramona waved it in my face and mouthed try it on. I shook my head violently, we were in Tanya and Irina's room, they hate me enough.

"Oh c'mon just try it on, then take it off, simple."

The dress suit _was_, I snatched the greyish-white outfit and slipped it on in the bathroom, still hearing Mike blabbering. The skirt and blouse twisted over my body easily, with a dark gray belt over my waist. I walked out looking for the gray heels to slip on with the suit. I looked up and was stunned. My little boy next to none other than Edward Masen.

Edward _freakin' _Masen

"Mom, was that dad." Aaron said obviously sad because he knew "dad" wouldn't be coming next month."What'd he'd say about you know next month?" My heart broke by his tone. I ran up to him.

"Ah, baby it's okay, I'll be there remember." He pulled back and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

I'' kill Mike.

OH! Edward!

_Edward?_

Gah!


	3. Chapter 3Teaser

Me: "So, … how are you liking my story so far?"

Edward: (shrugs) "Ehh,"

Me: (pouts in a small voice) "You don't like it?"

Edward: (shakes head) "It just needs some _work, _preferably maybe more detail and spelling errors, and big-"

Me: (holds up hand) "I got it _Oh Smart One_, what can fix it?"

Edward: (smiles mischievously)

Me: (waves hands around) "No, Oh no! I'm not putting Bella's lullaby as one of E.M's pieces in here, too many people do it!"

Edward: (pouts, and crosses arms over chest) "Fine, and don't call me Eddie, Hi Aaron."

Aaron walks in.

Aaron: (shocks and points) "Your Edward Cullen or is it Masen" (a bit confused) "oh this is soo confusing."

Edward: (mumbles under breath at vampire speed) Cullen.

Aaron: (shakes head and turns to me) "Hey LautnerGirl, Bella says she's ready to start the story; your holding your readers up!"

Edward: (face lights up at mention of Bella)

Me: (turns to Edward) "Down boy…And oh I'm so sorry guys! I'm a jerk I know, tell the truth! Just school is a pain and oh! Who cares about my feelings you guys want a story right? Well, I now present chapter three teaser, if I get anymore reviews I'll post the whole chapter! Fair? Ok! Disclaimer: I disown all of twilight characters, but it's not like I owned them in the first place! OH! But, I do own Aaron and Ramona, how cool is that!!"

Edward: (tired with my rant) "On with it woman!"

Me: (Grumbles under breath and walks away)

* * *

Chapter Three Teaser:

You know when you're around the house, talking with your friends, watching your favorite move, listening to that admired new artist or composer. We've brainwashed ourselves into saying, "I'll meet him one day" or "I want the backstage tickets instead." It's never _expected_ to actually run into that person, hence even being offered a pale white hand, with slender fingers specialized for running over the soft ivory keys. With me being the idiot and not allowing my self to meet him at least halfway there. Really, this is Edward Masen, legend piano player, master composer, even at the age of 27, not to mention undeniably good-looking. He retracted his hand, obviously being through this multiple times, when the "I'll meet him one day, and kiss the living daylights out of" hypocrite doesn't even present a hand back. He grinned slightly, and offered a name everyone and their pets knew.

"Edward Masen."

* * *

**You want that story, show me some reviews my loves! peace!**

**-LautnerGirl  
**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

_You know when you're around the house, talking with your friends, watching your favorite move, listening to that admired new artist or composer. We've brainwashed ourselves into saying, "I'll meet him one day" or "I want the backstage tickets instead." It's never __expected to actually run into that person, hence even being offered a pale white hand, with slender fingers specialized for running over the soft ivory keys. With me being the idiot and not allowing my self to meet him at least halfway there. Really, this is Edward Masen, legend piano player, master composer, even at the age of 27, not to mention undeniably good-looking. He retracted his hand, obviously being through this multiple times, when the "I'll meet him one day, and kiss the living daylights out of" hypocrite doesn't even present a hand back. He grinned slightly, and offered a name everyone and their pets knew._

_"Edward Masen."_

* * *

***

"I,uh,oh,hello?" My voice unbearably shaky, he must think I'm the biggest buffoon.

"Hello," Of course his voice didn't crack, smooth, almost natural.

"Mom?Mom! Do you have any idea who this is?" I opened my mouth to speak."Mom! Edward Masen mom, Edward Masen piano playing, cool-"

"I get it Air," I groaned, does it look like I live in a hole?

Edward Masen. A musical prodigy at age 16, the man can smell music from a mile away. Son of 1970's _David Bond, _otherwise known as Edward Masen Senior, and fashion mogule Elizabeth

Masen! This kid has had it all, and now he's HERE, in downtown Manhattan. Probably to flaunt off his money, by trying to help the poor neighboorhoods.

Notice how I said _trying._

Because quite frankly I don't believe he could give a care, with his rich mercedes, his rich diamonds, his rich girl-

"Actually I drive an Aston Martin, Mercedes aren't my thing." I blushed profusely, realizing I was grumbling out loud. Oh God!

He smirked at my blush, humoring me!

_me!_

_ Ha! I'll show him._

I huffed and crossed my arms."Mom??" He wants something.

Why?

Because he had unleashed the puppy eyes.

"Edward-"

"," I corrected. Wanting to smack the still etched on smirk off his face

"Right, well he said I can walk his dog with him? That's okay right, right? All right lets go Ed-I mean Mr. Masen." He started pulling Edward by the sleeve.

"Not so fast mister," I caught him by the collar,"Did I give you permission?" I raised an eyebrow silently daring him to go against me.

"No mama." he whispered."it's just you know how much I love music and playing the piano, I just wanted to get some tips." he sniffled wiping an imaginary tear.

Oh he's good.

I narrowed my eyes, and out the corner I saw Edward visibly soften at his words.

Suckers!

Nice try bud, but you can't get me!

His eyes got wider..

...wetter

...his lip started quivering

....he sniffled once more.

Oh give me a break!

"Fine," I sighed raising my eyes to Edward's first genuine smile this morning.

He jumped up and down and into my arms, chanting "oh thank you," and "I love you mommy's"

Give me break kid.

"Oh mom you should come,"

"No, I'd-

"Non scene come with us Ms.?"

"Swan, but really," I started shaking my head.

"She's coming!" I looked over at Ramona incredulously."Just give her a minute."

**

_"Ramona!" _I hissed."What the hell do you think your doing."

"Oh ruh-lax babe!," she soothe."he's a major hunk and your about to miss out on that." She started pushing me out by my back, after Aaron and Edward left to stand outside, Mona straightened out the Donna Karan suit, and touched up my makeup.

"Seriously Mona! I cannot go out with this suit what if-"

"Don't even start girlfriend, you look super hot in this suit, and if you think it's coming off, you have another thing coming!"

"But-"

"Shut it."

"I-"

"_Shh._ .Word." she whispered menacingly.

Well damn.

Here goes nothing, with a whole 'lotta something.

* * *

**Well guys, you must hate me! I mean I would hate me! **

**I haven't reviewed in like 2 months, That's horrible!**

**Arrggghhhhh. But that in the quote of Bella, "Nothing, with a whole 'lotta something.!"**

**I just wanted to get back on track, so this chapter was soooo short. but hey gotta do what 'cha gotta do!**

**Hey! whose lovin' them some Mona? I know I am, she's by far my favorite character!  
**

**Hey my peeps I have a poll question. Which one of the twilight characters does Ramona act like the most?**

**Whoever gets it right FIRST will get the next chapter personally, just leave your email.**

**XoXo**

**Lautner Girl out!**


End file.
